Blood On My Hands (TBM)
Blood On My Hands is the second edition of The Boston Massacre, was published on September 24, 2014. Story: The journey continued, none of the girls said anything for a long time, the cars that followed were no longer there, because a truck had overturned application control and locking the passage. Cindy was lying face down napping, Tracy was also sleeping in the front seat with the pillow in the window. Jessica could not stop thinking about Molly, her being devoured. Every minute, she picked up her cell phone and tried to call back to your friends, your uncles who lived in Louisiana and Jason. As much as she'd hate him, still cared about him. The paisageme were trees and more trees, sometimes green fields and beside the highway hills with just a moving car. There was a part of the road where there was an accident, two cars crashed against each other in the right lane, there were two police cars and an ambulance. There was blood in the police car and one of the cars that had crashed. Jessica looked teary eyed the scene. Had two pistols and a police car near the shotgun. Jessica thought for a second and thought it would be better to have a more protective case zombies attack them. The girl opens the door and go get the guns running, she grabs two pistols, which were loaded, and then will pick up the shotgun, but to pick up the cartridges, a zombie of morenso cablos and wearing the uniform of white and gray appearing on police back of the green car hit and grunts while walking toward Jessica. Two other zombies wearing the same clothes come from inside the ambulance, a light blue shirt and dark blue pants with a symbol of medicine on white stamped on their right shoulders, they walk toward Jessica, who raises his shotgun and points to head the police. A loud shot rings out through the green fields, Tracy and Cindy agree with the noise jumping up, Jessica fell back as his hand was covering one ear. She looks forward and looks rotten and the head of the police shattered corpse fall hard on the street as a pool of blood forms. The girl looks both angry zombies coming, one of them with red hair and glasses, was approaching fast while the other dark-haired was behind. Jessica turns a bit loose and the last shot of the weapon, destroying completely the first zombie's head and part of the head and chest of the second zombie. Another zombie wearing tattered clothes left chess under the car and begins to creep up Jessica, who approaches her head and starts kicking it with his tennis. She was not sad, I was not sorry, I was not sorry, just scared. Jessica runs back to the car, but not before playing the shotgun without bullets on the floor. Upon entering the car, the two girls stared at her with eyes arregaladados, even so, not Jessica watched the two and started the car, giving the starting and accelerating. After traveling several miles, the radio started working again, this time on a different station, a man and a woman were asking for help, saying they were trapped in the radio station at the top of a hill with zombies around. The two presenters were not, said the original presenters were trying to get out there. Tracy turned up the volume and the three listened intently, gave to hear sounds of breaking glass and spaces on the broken glass, the woman said that the zombies came and the man was killing the zombies came. - Let's hear something else - Speaks Jessica taking a CD of music from Rock and clicking start. The music was loud, the screams of the fans and the bad tuning indicated that was not original, but it was better than the screaming and the woman spoke. Passed several plates from neighboring towns, but always moved on. Until it ended up in a small town, I could see the smoke coming from the distance of the city. The plate with the name of the city was charred and I could not tell exactly what it meant. By moving in cars and living people finally appeared. People were not fleeing car, running with only a few belongings in hand. Jessica looked at the horror of the situation, there was a man who was just a wall pixar a warning sign in red spray paint. It read: "DO NOT GO BY THAT WAY, CENTER DESTROYED." The girl then walked around and went into a residential neighborhood possibly abandoned, to see that he was about to dusk, she stopped the car in front of a beige house. - Why are we stopping? - Cindy Speaks. - I thought the goal was Boston, not this town - Tracy sees thoughtful hands still on the steering wheel girl. By moving in cars and living people finally appeared. People were not fleeing car, running with only a few belongings in hand. Jessica looked at the horror of the situation, there was a man who was just a wall pixar a warning sign in red spray paint. It read: "DO NOT GO BY THAT WAY, CENTER destroyed." The girl then walked around and went into a residential neighborhood possibly abandoned, to see that he was about to dusk, she stopped the car in front of a beige house. - Why are we stopping? - Cindy Speaks. - I thought the goal was Boston, not this town - Tracy sees thoughtful hands still on the steering wheel girl. Jessica for a while to breathe and finally opens his mouth. - When you tavam asleep, I turned on the radio again, they will only open the gates tomorrow. They will close today here two or three hours, we will not get there in time, or even go out of Pennsylvania! - Jessica takes the belt and look for mates who listen carefully - So let us sleep here and go in the morning, then we will arrive on time. -Okay, But ... we will spend the night in one of these homes? - What to spend the night in an abandoned hotel in rooms with zombies grunting made ghosts? Tracy is silent, Cindy also. Jessica first got out of the car and goes running to the two-story house with brown beige and dark details in the garage a 2007 Mercury Sable Black. The girls go through the iron gate and head to the door quietly, Tracy takes on the lawn a baseball bat cracked near a sandbox with toys. Cindy and Jessica draw their pistols and point to the wooden door. Jessica runs up and knocks on the verandah windows. Someone there? We need help! Nobody responds, Jessica gives one more for granted before his hands on the rotating knob quietly and slowly. The door opens, Cindy and points his gun with his hand on the trigger, fires three times while shouting. The bullets only hit the ladder, Jessica Tracy and Cindy look with a look of disapproval. Jessica is the first to enter the fancy house on the right side was a huge dining room and a path to the kitchen. On the left side had a door that probably led to the garage. After a quick conferred, a scream is heard, Tracy was, she was still in the yard. The two girls ran over to find it with his stick hitting the head of a female zombie wearing a brown sweater. Both girls are relieved and Tracy turns and looks at the two with a smile on his face with blood stains. The three enter the house and look around, Cindy will check the dining room, the kitchen and the backyard while Tracy and Jessica go up to the second floor. Jessica comes to a room with a huge TV and a sofa bed in silk, then she will find out the rooms, the first is the guest room, a simple wooden bed, dressers, a TV and a broken suitcase in the corner of the room with a passport of a woman named Joan Simpler. The second quarter was a baby, had a cot in the center of the room with a mobile, drawings everywhere, trash to save diapers and toys scattered. There was also a broken photo next to a green velvet armchair. It was a picture of a 30-something dark-haired in a hospital bed holding a newborn around a blue cover and the caption: "It's a boy". Jessica smiles and thinks in the moment of happiness that mother had that day, but leave that aside and heads towards the door. When leaving the room, finds a zombie who was wandering the hall, as if she knew shoot more zombies come, she grabs the nearest item, a lamp. The silver candlestick with silk lampshade hat is taken from a nightstand and put in cuffs for Jessica. The girl approaches cautiously and pushes the zombie against the wall and begins to beat his head with the lamp, it becomes all shattered and the noise attracts the attention of Cindy and Tracy, who soon see see what was happening. Jessica ends time with zombie and soon realizes one thing, the zombie who was now lying on the ground, had once been a woman in the portrait, which Tinah given birth. Jessica felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, something only felt twice in his life, when his father died, and when Jason came to his apartment and threw the guy who wanted to break up. Night came, the girls put bookshelves, a few pieces of wood removed from the garage or broken furniture like the coffee table in the windows and glass doors. Only the light was on the second floor, from the living room. The girls were sitting watching a movie on cable TV. The film was a comedy, telling the story of a bumbling detective, he often ended up asking the wrong questions at the wrong times, including poured a gallon of gasoline next to a gas station and lit a cigarette while talking to a suspect and after he left , threw his cigarette and blew the place and he did not care, just kept walking. The girls were eating popcorn lying beneath a blue blanket and lay their heads on pillows. They were trying to forget what was happening outside, because they knew it would be like then. Jessica had much experience in zombie movies and always knew what to do and survival tactics. Do not go into dark places; use a firearm when needed; if bitten, there are two solutions, excises and see what happens or is killed to avoid suffering. - You know, now that the outbreak hit the United States, I will not have to go over those classes advocacy - Tracy Speaks grabbing a handful of popcorn and smiling at her companions while watching the movie. - I thought you wanted to be a lawyer - Cindy looks curiously at her friend - Was not your dream? - It was never my dream, my father wanted me to be a lawyer and work for him - Tracy gives a stop while munching popcorn and sipped mineral water. The girls laugh at what Tracy says, then unleash an enormous laugh after seeing a scene from a movie chase between a man in a stolen car and the detective in another car driving school with a girl who ended up going into a tunnel against the tide and almost hit a car in a truck, then the offended driver and the instructor told her to raise her middle finger at him, then she floored the accelerator. Behind the laughter, Tracy felt a little sad because his father possibly be dead, but that thought away and thought he had gone to a safe zone. Once the movie was over, the girls went to bed, Jessica was one last time to check the balcony to see if there were any zombies trying to get in, but there was not. She went to the bedroom, which stayed with her after three play Rock, Paper, Scissors. She turned off the light and lay on the bed, wearing a white satin gown covered by a gray robe. It took no more than two minutes for her to fall asleep. Finally dawned, the birds sang as if everything was normal, which Jessica, with eyes closed and with some remelas wonders who would wake up in his room in his apartment in Pittsburgh, he would go to his office and that Molly still alive. But no, she was in the wooden bed in double bedroom house in this small town. She came down and went into the kitchen, a great room with brown wooden cabinets, two sinks, a large refrigerator and a stove in the center, there were some benches with chairs where they sat, the girls were already awake and taking a coffee morning, Cindy ate an apple and Tracy ate cereal with milk. Good morning! - If enconsta the door and goes to the porcelain fruit basket with various fruits on top, she quickly grabs a pear. - We will leave today. We just need to get some clothes, food, our weapons ... - It will not, they are out there, many of them! - Cindy gets up from his chair, takes the hand of Jessica and the guide out. Cindy opens the front door, what you see are several zombies huddled in the big iron fence, trying to get everyone. - Holy shit! - Jessica Speaks surprise. - Why can not we just take the knives and kill them through the fence? - Question Tracy. - I do not know, I'm afraid one of them grab my hand and bite it. - So how do we go? While the girls talked, the weight of a group of zombies on one side of the fence has caused some screws become loose and the lower part of the fence a bit, allowing some zombies can crawl and move to the cottage garden. - SHIT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW! - Jessica desperate screams and runs inside, followed by her friends. The girls run inside and lock the door while several zumbs begin to go through the fence, which was now fallen, with the zombies going in all directions. Some of them are knocking on the door and small windows around the door that had not even been boarded up the windows started breaking and rotting hands of them began trying to grab anything alive. - What do we do ?! - Question Cindy scared. Jessica stop to think for a moment as more zombie hands broke the windows. Until he had an idea. - I know! Let's take what we can carry and go through the wall and jump back home, looking for a car and let's go Boston! - It is the best idea we have, let's fast! - Tracy speaks hurried to the girls while running to the kitchen for food. Cindy and Jessica to run upstairs, grab your bags and some clothes and go down fast. Tracy had already filled two backpacks and grab your things in your room that was on the first floor. The three go through the door and go to the backyard with a grill, glass, chairs tables and an inflatable pool with dirty water. The window of the dining room is empty and smashed china cabinet is tipped against the huge dining table, breaking it. The zombies finally stagger and go to the back. The girls had passed through the gate and run to the front looking for a car. They run forward, but when they arrived there, they hear a scream, there was a man in a yellow house that was screaming in pain as a zombie's bite. Jessica running through the garden and shoots the zombie's bald head wearing a black shirt. Tracy tries to cover a huge lacking in the man's left arm piece. He was in his forties, wore arount gray shirt and jeans, he had gray hair containing some bloodstains. - Lord, do not worry, we'll take care of you! - No ... You need to ... run away ... now! - The man babbled. - No! We'll take you, I have some medical supplies - Cindy takes the bag and pulls out a white box with a red cross inside various medicines, bandages and other things. The man whimpered in pain, Tracy tries to lift it, but he stops her. - I know what will happen ... my brother ... he's dead ... they went and killed him ... then he turned one ... I killed him. The girls are frightened, tears falling into the rosy cheeks of Tracy, pitying the poor man. But the zombies entered the house made their way up the street. The girls were silent altogether, but the man still whimpering in pain, what causes a man to see the navy blue suit and walk toward her with blood in his mouth. Jessica saw that he had the keys to a car in his bloody hand, she quickly picks up and tries to open the gray Toyota Hilux that was parked in front of the house and can. - Leave him! - Jessica screams at the girls who were still around the injured man. The other zombies hear the scream and run towards her, but Jessica shoots the three zombies that were closer. Seeing that the girls were still there, Jessica goes to the wounded man and points to his head. - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! - Cindy looks at her with a tone of anger in his voice. Jessica shoots twice on the forehead of the man fallen on the floor. Tracy and Cindy scream in terror as Jessica, shows no remorse or guilt, just stared seriously the man with two bullet holes in the face. Jessica grabs Cindy by the arm and drags her while the girl cried. - WIDE ME, BITCH! Jessica looks with the glare of a tiger for the girl. - HE WAS DEAD ANYWAY! HE WAS BITTEN! - Jessica screamed while Tracy and Cindy stared at her - Now get in the car! Tracy and Cindy stare at the girl, who decide to enter, but only because the zombies were aproximando.Jessica get in the car and speeds. Leaving the barrio once and for all as the zombies devour the corpse of the poor man. Appearances Jessica Cindy Tracy Molly (mentioned) Unnamed Man Deaths Unnamed Man Trivia * First and last appearance of the Unnamed Man. * This is the first issue with less characters. * The name refers to the issue of the bloody hand of the wounded man found by the girls, which had a key from a truck. Category:Uncategorized